Runaway
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Jayden is feeling guilty about his team getting hurt. He runs away. Emily thinks he ran away because of her. Will he come back? Will he tell his team why he ran away? How does his team take care of the Nighlock without him? Does his team forgive him? Can he heal their bond? Jemily/Aia.
1. Chapter 1: Battle

Runaway

Chapter 1: Battle

**This is a story I'm writing because I have been feeling like running away. So instead I will put into a story.**

Jayden watched helplessly as once again as his team protects him. Master Xrandred had reappeared and Jayden was knocked down. He watched as Mike and Kevin charged.

Master Xrandred laughed and drew his sword. They were down and demorphed after one strike. "Ha, ha! Did you honestly think you could defeat me, the most powerful Nighlock?" said Master Xrandred.

"No," said Emily," but you aren't going to hurt our leader anymore." He laughed. Mia and Antonio attacked him. He picked Mia up and threw her into the wall. She fell demorphed. He threw Antonio over the side of the cliff. He landed demorphed.

Emily was scared. She ran in front of Jayden and pulled out her Spin Sword. She stood bravely.

"Ah, so touching, but I will destroy you. I hate touching. Now I'll let you live if you just move a long and let me kill the red ranger," said Master Xrandred.

"Never," said Emily.

"Your choice," said Master Xrandred.

"Emily, just move aside," said Jayden.

"No, I am not letting this hideous, evil monster kill you," said Emily.

"You are just making your death all the more painful. You should really listen to the red ranger," said Master Xrandred.

"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you? No one there to stop you from killing the red ranger. Well, I am so sorry but you aren't going to hurt him anymore," said Emily, and she attacked him. He grabbed her wrist and twisted painfully. She cried out. He threw her back, but she got back up. He punched her and she demorphed. She stood up and the rest of the team ran up to join her, even Antonio. He slashed. Dirt flew. The ground exploded.

"No!" shouted Jayden. When the dust cleared, he saw all of them lying down in the dirt. None of them moved. Master Xrandred laughed.

"They obviously care about you; their mistake," said Master Xrandred.

"No, you are not touching them. Spin Sword!" shouted Jayden. His Spin Sword appeared. He stood up and jumped in front of his team. Master Xrandred attacked, but he blocked it. He attacked, but Master Xrandred blocked it. That was how it went for what felt like hours.

Master Xrandred laughed and backed up. "You got lucky red ranger and so did your teammates. I'm drying out," said Master Xrandred, and he went through a gap. Jayden collapsed from relieve, stress, and exhaustion.

**Review please. I mean I'm not used to writing battle scenes so can you tell me how it went. Thank you! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jayden's Decision

Chapter Two: Jayden's Decision

**This story is an idea I got from a friend. Instead of running away, I'll write a Jemily story about Jayden running away from the pressure of leading his team. Okay just to tell you their injuries depend on where they stood. The lineup is Mia, Kevin, Emily, Antonio, and Mike.**

Jayden was lying down in the recovery room. He couldn't get to sleep. He was too worried about his team. _Why do they always have to protect me from the Nighlock_, Jayden asked himself.

Jayden looked over at Emily and his heart dropped. She was all cut up. Both her arms were bandaged, as well as her stomach. Her legs were raised slightly with ice on them to get rid of the swelling. Her left shoulder had been dislocated and her right arm was broken.

He looked at Antonio. He was cut up as well. His right arm was broken, but that was all. He was black and blue.

He looked at Mike. He had a long, thin scrape across his left cheek. His left ankle was broken.

He looked at Mia. Mia had a burn her right cheek. Her shoulder was dislocated and Ji had said she had a minor concussion.

He looked at Kevin. Kevin had a deep cut in his forehead that was bandaged. His arm was twisted and his right ankle was sprained.

_I can't let them to do this to themselves anymore. I promised Ji I wouldn't run away again, but I can't let them protect me_, thought Jayden. After hours of thinking, Jayden concluded he would run away.

**So do you like it? How were the injuries? Review! Review means more chapters sooner! So review today.**


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away

Chapter 3: Running Away

It was midnight. Jayden was silently creeping through the house. He was depressed. He was going to leave them because he didn't want them to get hurt anymore. He knew it would break their hearts, but they'll get over it.

He walked out the gates. He turned around and stared at the house. _I can't believe after so long of living here, I'm leaving here forever. Where will I go_, Jayden asked himself. He continued on in sad silence. He turned back one more time and thought, _No matter what I am not coming back._


End file.
